I Yabba-Dabba Do! credits
Opening Credits * The Flintstones in "I Yabba-Dabba Do!" * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producer: Mark Young * Music by: John Debney * Produced by: Iwao Takamoto * Written by: Rich Fogel and Mark Seidenberg * Directed by: William Hanna Ending Credits * Supervising Animation Directors: Ray Patterson, Paul Sabella * Producer in Post Production: Cos Anzilotti * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, Robert Alvarez, Margaret Nichols * Storyboard Artists: Iwao Takamoto, John Ahern * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Voices: Joseph Barbera, Michael Bell, Charlie Brill, Greg Burson, Ruth Buzzi, Randy Crenshaw, Henry Corden, June Foray, Joan Gerber, William Hanna, Pat Harrington, Jerry Houser, Nick Jameson, Kip King, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Howie Morris, Megan Mullally, Alan Oppenheimer, Darryl Phinnessee, Henry Polic II, Don Reed, Roger Rose, Ronnie Schell, John Stephenson, Russi Taylor, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * "Meet the Flinstones" Theme by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Hoyt Curtin * "Neanderthal" ** Music by: John Debney ** Lyrics by: Mark Seidenberg & Rich Fogel * "I Yabba-Dabba Do" ** Music by: John Debney ** Lyrics by: Mark Seidenberg & Rich Fogel * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Production Designer: Iwao Takamoto * Overseas Supervising Directors: Sean Newton, Paul Schibli * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Donna Zeller, Lew Ott, Butch Hartman, Pete Alvarado, Bwana Takamoto, Marcus Nickerson, Mark Christiansen, Denise Shimabukuro, Scott Jeralds * Paste Up: Dana Jo Granger * Layout Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Layout Artists: Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin, Sara Bleick * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background: Joe Binggeli, Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Jerry Loveland, Jim Hickey, Andy Phillipson, Patti Palmer-Phillipson, Leonard Robledo * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Xerography: Star Wirth * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Debby Lathrop, Janet Mazzotti, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Ginger Robertson * Assistant to the Producer: Dolores Sommer * Program Executive: Richard Hoffman * Production Manager: Jim Katz * Production Publicists: Alison Hill, Joe LoCicero * Editorial Consultant: Mark Crookston * Supervising Film Editor: Terry W. Moore * Editors: Pat Foley, Gil Iverson, Tim Iverson, Sam Horta, Timothy J. Borquez * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Mike Gollom, Gregory La Plante, Mike Geisler, Ken Young, Thomas Jaeger, Tim Borquez, Tim Garrity, Rich Freeman, Jen Mertens, Pat Foley Jr., Timothy Mertens * FX Editor: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Designer: Timothy J. Borquez * Foley Recordist: Harry Andronis * Sound Editing: Digimix, Warner Bros. Sound * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Orchestrations: Frank Bennett, Brad Dechter * Music Editor: Tom Gleason * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Musicians: George Doering * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Direction: Ed Collins * Re-Recording Mixer: James Aicholtz, C.A.S. * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, jr. * International Production Executive: Paul Sabella * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Ted Turner * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photo play are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * I.A.T.S.E.-IA * Produced in association with: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd. Tawian, Mr. Big Cartoons Australia, Fil-Cartoons, Inc. Philippines * © 1993 H-B Production, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera · A Turner Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Archive Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:ABC Category:The Flintstones Category:End Credits